


Green Eyes

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Michael!Dean, Minor Character Death, dark!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel has to get Dean back, no matter what it costs.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo, Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN TFW Bingo





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven and Hell Bingo card, the Book of the Damned square, my Dean/Cas Bingo card, the Dark AU square, and my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Michael!Dean square.

Castiel's eyes studied the pages before him, reviewing the spell for what was probably the hundredth time. It had to go perfectly, otherwise they would lose Dean forever.

Castiel couldn't lose Dean.

He scanned the row of ingredients on the table before him. Nothing was missing – well, at least none of the ingredients that he could fit on the table. His eyes fell on the other side of the room, looking through the bars of the cell door.

Two teenage girls, virgins, sat cowering together. They had long ceased their screaming, silent tears stained on their faces. Next to them stood an older man, older even than he looked. To be truthful, Castiel hadn't kept the angel's name in his mind, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he was about to rid the world of another of his brethren.

Satisfied that he and his supplies were ready, Castiel moved to the summoning circle he’d drawn on the floor. Finding a spell that could summon an unwilling archangel had been a feat in and of itself, but getting Dean here was key to the entire thing.

Castiel lit a match and the ring caught fire. A few spoken words in a mixture of Enochian and Latin echoed in the room before the fire blazed ten feet in the air, making Castiel blink at the sudden light.

When the flames died back to their normal height, they were surrounding an angry figure.

“Castiel,” he hissed, eyes narrowing. Castiel didn’t respond, turning toward the table of ingredients that he’d prepared. He moved quickly, knowing the summoning circle wouldn’t hold him for long.

The bowl was prepared in little time and Castiel moved toward the cell, ignoring the taunts from the deep voice behind him that was trying to convince him that he wasn’t doing himself any favors.

Castiel grabbed one of the girls and brought her out of the cell, forcing her to bend over the table. With only a moment’s hesitation, he slit her throat, the blood pouring into the bowl.

The other girl, the one still in the cell, screamed. She knew now what was coming for her – her terror manifesting in frantic scratching at the walls, desperate for escape. The angel in the cell with her looked almost sympathetic, but did nothing to attempt escape. He knew Castiel’s reputation well enough to know there would be no escape.

When the first girl had offered as much blood as was needed, Castiel threw her body to the side of the room. He grabbed the second girl, sobbing as he sliced her throat in the same manner as the first. When her cries ceased and enough blood had flowed, she joined her comrade on the floor.

The angel was a different story – Castiel didn’t need to drain him. He grabbed a smaller bowl, walking over to the cell with angel blade in hand. No words needed to be said, the angel stepped forward of his own accord.

With no emotion in his face, Castiel nicked the angel’s throat, grace flowing smoothly into the bowl in his hand. When it had filled the bowl, he met eyes with the angel. “Thank you, brother,” Castiel said, healing the graceless angel’s neck with two fingers.

He didn’t wait for a response, turning back to the table. Castiel poured the grace into the mixture, watching as it blazed a bright gold.

“This isn’t going to work, Castiel.”

Castiel looked up to meet green eyes, piercing in their gaze. It hurt Castiel to look at those eyes, knowing that Dean wasn’t the one behind them. Castiel ignored the archangel, picking up the bowl and walking toward the archangel’s trap.

The words of the spell from the Book of the Damned was in an ancient, forgotten language, but Castiel spoke the words clearly. Michael’s eyes flamed with rage as he watched, powerless to stop it. The words hummed in the air around them, causing the mixture in the bowl to raise into the air, a swirling cloud of magic. Michael stepped backward, but it was no use. Soon enough he was in the center of the swirling mixture.

Castiel finished the spell, watching as Michael was engulfed. A hardened shell formed before cracking and falling away.

When green eyes met blue again, they were different. “Cas?” Dean asked, confused.

Castiel nodded. He waved a hand to put out the flames of the archangel trap, stepping forward. His fingers met Dean’s forehead, searching.

He found no second consciousness in Dean’s mind.

Dean gasped, realizing what Castiel had done. At the same time, blue grace shone from his eyes, surprising him but not Castiel.

“Michael might be gone, but his power is yours now.”

The bodies across the room were ignored as the two of them flew away, ready to return to their life together.


End file.
